The present invention relates generally to alternator testers, and more specifically, to alternator testers with improved heat dissipation.
An alternator converts mechanical motions into alternating current (AC) by electromagnetic induction. The alternating current is then passed through a rectifier assembly, such as a full-wave rectifier bridge comprising diodes, to convert the AC into DC to power other electrical systems. For example, an alternator in an automotive vehicle is driven by the engine to power the vehicle""s electrical system, such as for charging the battery, powering headlights, and the like. The alternator output, however, is not perfectly smooth. The waveform of an alternator output is similar to a low-magnitude ripple riding on a DC component.
Alternator tests are conducted when alternators are under load, i.e., a load is coupled to the output terminals of the alternator to draw current therefrom. Alternator testers often have a set of probes or wires to couple to the output terminals of the alternator for detecting parameters of the alternator output, such as the output voltage, the ripple amplitude, the average current of the output, and so on. Usually, handheld alternator testers for testing vehicle alternators use a load capable of drawing up to 10 amperes of current. For alternators used in an automotive vehicle, the test of alternator under load may be conducted by turning on electrical accessories powered by the alternator, such as the head lights, radio, air conditioner, and the like.
Several problems may occur when testing alternators. First, since the ripple component of the alternator output is a small signal, the ripple waveform is subject to noise interference and may be difficult to observe. Second, when the load is coupled to the alternator, the alternator output waveform may not respond to, or does not always respond to the change of load immediately. Accordingly, the alternator output is unstable until a certain period of time has elapsed. If the tester determines alternator operation based on parameters collected from the unstable waveform, error in test results will occur. Third, using electrical accessories on a vehicle as a load draws inconsistent currents from the alternator. The alternator output level therefore tends to fluctuate, which makes precise test difficult. In addition, the load used in alternator tests generates a lot of heat, which causes safety concerns.
Accordingly, there exists a need for accurately determining the health of an alternator. There is another need to provide a stable load for use in alternator tests. Still another exists for evaluating the health of an alternator based on a stable alternator output. An additional need exists for providing high resolution signals for testing an alternator. There is still another need for dissipating heat generated by the load during the alternator test.
These and other needs are addressed by the alternator testers described in the present disclosure. An exemplary alternator tester provides high resolution signals and stable loads during alternator tests. According to one aspect of the disclosure, evaluation of the alternator operation is based on parameters collected after the load is coupled to the alternator for a predetermined period of time, so that the parameters reflect a stable alternator output. In another aspect, the load is coupled to the alternator for a very short period of time to reduce the heat generated during the test. In still another aspect, the load is housed in a handheld housing and capable of drawing large currents, for example, 50 amperes, from the alternator in order to produce better signal resolution.
An exemplary alternator tester according to the present disclosure couples a load to an alternator under test, evaluates the operation of the alternator based on parameters collected after the load has been coupled to the alternator for a first predetermined period of time.
In one aspect, the alternator may be driven by a motor, such as an engine powered by fossil fuels. According to one embodiment of the disclosure, the exemplary alternator tester detects motor speed or alternator speed. The load is applied to the alternator only after the motor speed or alternator speed reaches a predetermined level. In another aspect, the load is decoupled from the alternator after the load has been coupled to the alternator for a predetermined period of time.
An exemplary alternator tester of the present disclosure comprises a load, a terminal for receiving an alternator output signal representative of an alternator characteristic, and a switch device for selectively coupling the load to the alternator. A controller is configured for determining the characteristics of the alternator output signal and for generating a first switch operation signal to control the switch device to couple the load to the alternator. The controller determines the characteristics of the alternator output signal based on parameters collected after the load has been coupled to the alternator for a predetermined period of time.
According to one aspect of the disclosure, the alternator tester includes a housing having a size suitable to be held in one""s hand. The alternator tester may further include a cooling device, such as a fan, for dissipating the heat generated by the load. The controller generates a second switch operation signal to control the switch device to decouple the load from the alternator after the load has been coupled to the alternator for a predetermined period of time.